never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue CheeseCrocker
Luis, also known as Blue CheeseCrocker is a character who was introduced in Chapter 3 Part 13, where he claimed to have created NES, implying himself to be the Luis who gave Greatnes The Nightwing the idea. Hewas thought to be the last remaining CheeseCrocker aside from the original, but Green CheeseCrocker somehow survived as well. Description He is CheeseCrocker but blue instead of yellow. He also wears glasses. He is a scientist as well. He is able to delete stuff from NES if he doesn't like it, or if it doesn't follow the NES rules. He was presumably born 1000s of years before the creation of NES. History Noncanon parts In Chapter 2 Part 12, Blue CheeseCrocker comes from the future to tell Chase McFly and Captain Cape that Pink Chameleon's real name is Harold, and has eaten Harold the fish, CheeseCrocker (the original), Pink Boiiiii, and all the chickens. In BOWLS!, Blue CheeseCrocker was testing color changes on items and organisms on Super Box, who turned green, until Mr. Krabs steals Super Box and takes him to the Krusty Krab. Later, when CheeseCrocker misreads a sign, he reads it for him, but CheeseCrocker still didn't understand. When CheeseCrocker wants to be a dodo, Blue CheeseCrocker gets a dodo and combines him and the dodo to make him a cheese dodo. While conversing with Greatness TheNightwing, his name is revealed to be Luis. Canon Parts In Windows 1337, When all the characters go into Windows 1337, they find out that Blue CheeseCrocker had made it. Blue CheeseCrocker reveals to have made NES. Koopsers Doublesers doesn't believe this, although Blue CheeseCrocker says he had the idea but made Greatness the NightWing make the book, although Koopsers Doublesers was still suspicious. When the characters meet jeuse, Lincoln Loud comes out and claims to be the creator, so they get into an argument on who created NES. Later on, while the characters are going on wild adventures through the Dimension area and Patchy's house, Blue CheeseCrocker deletes whatever he felt like deleting. When the characters are met up back at Windows 1337, he blames Dr. Smart for all the crazy events. In Fishy Bratt, because his old ship got destroyed, he was building a new one underground, underneath the Bubble Bowl. However, when Blue CheeseCrocker used a toothbrush on it, the ship went by itself and flew to the above ground, where it later was hijacked by Mr. and Dr. Smith because they liked the "Nothing" button of the ship. Because of them, the ship eventually crashed onto the moon, angering Blue CheeseCrocker. In The Blues, it is revealed that he was made so CheeseCrocker wouldn't feel lonely. Later on, he gets into a fight with Doggy-Not in The Blue Mall, with him winning. Things he deleted *The naked Rockos dimension *The Luan Loud memes and Squidward depressed dimension Trivia *It was revealed that Blue CheeseCrocker was made by the king of North Cracker. Category:Characters Category:Cheese Category:Nerds Category:Characters introduced in Chapter 2 Part 12 Category:Major characters Category:Food Category:Male characters